un globo
by Hinata Gehabich
Summary: llego el dia de san valentin y shun recibe un globo de una chica que esta enamorada de el, poco a poco lo sabra
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bueno esta historia se basa en mi vida amorosa aquí les dejo los personajes principales pero también aparecerán otros como mira y asi**

**Sandy (yo): Alice**

**Alan (descubrí que kike tenía novia T.T pero Alan es mas guapo): Shun**

**Mau: dan**

**Angie: runo**

Era 12 de febrero y las chicas de último año venían globos, rosas y chocolates para conseguir dinero para la graduación

Mira: chicas ustedes que compraran

Runo: yo nada

Mira: y tu Alice

Alice: creo que comprare dos uno por el cumpleaños de la maestra y otro para. . .

En eso sonó el toque y todos entraron al salón. Las clases pasaron como rayo y ya era la salida

Alice: luego nos vemos chicas tengo que comprar unas cosas

Después de esto Alice fue a donde las chicas vendían las cosas y aparto dos globos pero no se dio cuentra que runo estaba tras ella

Runo: para quien es el otro globo

Alice: runo que haces aquí

Runo: te vine a acompañar ahora si para quien es el otro globo

Alice: para Shun

Runo: pero es un año mayor

Alice: que tiene

Runo: sabes amiga a veces no te entiendo

Al dia siguiente ya había llegado y las chicas repartían las flores y esas cosas y Alice se encontraba al parecer preocupada

Runo: que te pasa

Alice: no estoy segura de enviársela

Runo: tengo una idea hay que enviar a alguien

Alice: que gran idea pero a quien

Runo: ya se tengo al baboso perfecto dan ven acá

Dan: que pasa chicas

Runo: le puedes dar esto a Shun

Dan: claro no _problema_

Runo (susurro): naco

Alice: muchas gracias te debo mucho dan

Al terminar de decir esto el toque sonó para salir y dan fue en dirección a Shun con el globo de Alice

Dan: ten esto una chica de mi salón te lo envía

Shun: de quien

Dan: pronto lo descubrirás

Cuando dan dijo esto se alejo y dejo a Shun con la duda así que abrió la nota que tenia

"tu no notas mi existencia

Tú eres quien le da sentido a todo

No puedo vivir sin ti

Te amo

Una chica "

Ace: vaya esa chica te ama

Shun: si eso creo

Ace: pero quien será

Al dia siguiente Shun iba caminando por la escuela hasta dan se le volvió a acercar

Dan: esto es para ti- dijo dan dándole una cajita con kisses y dos Ferrero con una nota

Shun: espera de quienes son

Dan: es de una amiga

En la nota decía que era de "la chica del globo", decía el correo y el numero de celular

Shun. Ya se de quien es

Después de que Shun pensara esto una chica choco con el

**Bien después de esto ya es inventado (PD: odio al amor T.T)**

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**Yo: odio el amor odio el amor odio el amor odio el amor**

**Alice: que pasa**

**Yo: nada solo que odio el amor**

**Alice: o y porque**

**Yo: porque se que Alan me odia T.T**

**Alice: no digas eso tal vez es tímido**

**Yo: no, el para nada, el es perfecto **

**Alice: ¬¬ mejor me voy dejen reviews**

**Sandy: odio el amor odio el amor odio el amor. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

Shun. Ya se de quien es

Después de que Shun pensara esto una chica choco con el

Alice: perdón no me. . .

Alice no pudo terminar la frase porque se quedo atónita al ver quien era

Shun: o esta bien, espera ¿tu sabes quien me envió esto?

Alice: em bueno yo se quien fue

Shun: ¿Quién?

Alice: pues. . .

Alice fue interrumpida por el timbre

*gracias* pensó Alice mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa

Runo: hola Alice pero ¿ porque tienes esa cara?

Alice: vi a Shun y me pregunto quien envió las cosas

Runo:¿ y le dijiste?

Alice: no pude por la campana

Runo: y eso es bueno o malo

Alice: es perfecto aunque dentro de muchos años me arrepentiré

Runo: en serio amiga no te entiendo

Después el profesor entro y todos se fueron a sus lugares pero Alice no prestaba atención pensando como le diría Shun que es ella pero sin darse cuenta las clases pasaron rápido y salió del salón con runo

Runo: vamos a las escaleras

Alice: claro

En eso paso uno del salón de Alice

Barón (mi buen amigo Carlos): oye Alice Shun esta en la cafetería

Alice: ¡en serio! Vamos chicas apúrense y mirra si nos apuramos veras a Ace

Mirra: tienes razón vamos runo apúrate

Runo: no tienen conciencia sobre mi esperen retiro lo dicho se escucho como dan así que ya mejor vamos

En eso las tres chicas salieron como rayo y vieron el grupo de Shun y Alice y mirra empezaron a babear

Runo: chicas cierren la boca

Pero no hacían caso pero Alice reacciono porque Shun le dio un balonazo **[bueno en realidad esto tiene mucha verdad porque mi amigo Carlos me aviso que estaban los mas grandes y un niño me dio un balonazo T.T (y me dolió)]**

Shun: oye estas bien

Alice: si estoy bien

Decía Alice mientras se levantaba del piso en eso runo y mirra se llevaron Alice y le hicieron gestos a Shun de mal gusto

Alice: chicas no hagan eso – dijo Alice porque se dio cuenta lo que hacían sus amigas

Runo: pero te dio un balonazo

Alice: chicas fue un accidente

Mirra: pero debió fijarse

Alice: chicas FUE UN ACCIDENTE

Mirra y runo: si esta bien

**En otra parte del colegio**

Ace: tu plan no funcionó y pienso que ahora te odia

Shun: si fue un gran error mejor voy a verla

Dicho esto Shun se alejo y fue donde Alice estaba

Shun: oye amiga estas bien

Runo: pues tu "amiga" tiene nombre

Mirra: si se llama Alice si no lo sabias

Shun: esta bien Alice estas bien

Alice: si perdón fue mi culpa por no fijarme

Shun: no fue mía debo tener mala puntería

Alice: no fue mi culpa

Shun: no fue mí. . .

Runo: van a pelear por quien fue la culpa

Shun y Alice: esta bien

Mirra: o mira la hora que es tengo clase de. . . literatura me acompañas runo

Runo: claro vamos

Alice: pero no tenemos esa. . . si okay déjenme sola

Shun: o por cierto Alice no me contestaste sabes quien me envió esas cosas

Alice: pues fue. . .

Decía nerviosamente Alice y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y cerrando las manos en puño

Alice: fui yo

Shun estaba de que no lo creía pero con un gran alivio

Shun: gracias por decirme esto

Alice:¿¡que!

Shun: si Alice es que por un momento pensé que me lo había enviado otra niña llamada fabia que esta loca

Alice: si la conozco ella de niña me pinto el pelo de arcoíris

Shun: oye Alice quieres salir conmigo

Alice se había quedado atónita y al fondo se escuchaba unos gritos de felicidad que eran de runo y mirra

Alice: claro que SI

Después de esto toda su vida la pasaron juntos y todo comenzó por **un globo**

**Sandy: odio el amor odio el amor odio el amor odio el amor**

**Alice: otra vez**

**Sandy: si tu siempre tienes un feliz final pero a mi no me ha pasado**

**Alice: a todo el mundo le pasa**

**Sandy: a mi no**

**Alice: me rindo dejen reviews**

**Sandy: odio el amor odio el amor odio el amor odio el amor. . .**


End file.
